A Love To Die For
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Chloe becomes a part of an old tragic event that happened in Smallville over 50 years ago. Can Clark save her before it's to late? This is going to be a Chlark story. I hope you like it.


Chloe Sullivan's head shot up from her desk in the Torch office. She heard a door slam and squeaky footsteps run down the hallway. She looked around the dark office and checked her watch.

'8:35 pm I must have fallen asleep' she thought.

She began shoving her belongings into her bag when she heard music coming from the gym. The reporter part of her was curious so she got up and slowly made her way to the gym. As she got closer she could make out the music and realized it was that old song "I only Have Eyes for You". She quietly pushed open the doors and froze in shock when she saw what looked like a prom going on. There were decorations all around and dressed up couples were happily holding each other and slow dancing. Chloe looked up above the stage and saw a banner that read "Prom for the class of 1955." She looked down at herself and saw that she was now all decked out in a prom dress.

"What the hell is going on?" She blurted out loud.

"Angie!" A male voice yelled.

A tall handsome young man walked up to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head down and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Chloe was taken aback by this gesture coming from a boy that she didn't even know.

"Who's Angie? Who are you?" She asked completely confused.

"That's cute Angie." He said letting out a chuckle.

"Hey Brad, hey Angie." A petite little blonde said waltzing over to where Chloe was standing.

"Hey Denise." Brad replied smiling down at her.

"I love your dress Angie it's gorgeous.'

"Yeah just like her." Brad said pulling Chloe a little bit closer to his side.

"So are you guys still you know what after prom." Denise asked in a hushed voice.

"What!" Chloe asked in shock at what the girl was most likely implying.

"You know getting out of this dumb town and eloping."

Chloe let out a relieved sigh and then became confused about the eloping comment. "What?" She asked again.

"You bet we are Denise but we have to leave right after prom because if our folks ever found out they would kill us."

"I just don't get why your parents hate each other so much. They really shouldn't take it out on you. I mean look how in love you two are. Oh well I'm going to go find Tommy. Good luck you guys." Denise said before she skipped away to find her date.

"May I have this dance?" Brad said stretching his hand out for Chloe to take.

In a trance like daze she took his hand and he held her close as their bodies swayed to the music. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and let everything around her melt away until it was just the music and the two of them dancing. She looked up into Brad's eyes and all of the sudden pain shot through out her body and she felt this extreme sadness and bitter coldness and then she heard a loud gun shot.

Chloe woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around and realized that she was in the Torch office. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:35 am. School had just started and students were rushing around the hallways getting ready to go to homeroom. Chloe thought back to the events of last night. Everything had seemed so real. She could still taste the sweetness from Brad's kiss on her lips. She sat back in her chair and told herself that it was probably all just a dream brought on by a lack of caffeine but part of her still couldn't shake off the feeling of how real it all seemed.

"Pull another all-nighter?" Clark asked coming into the office and snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just working on a piece for the Torch."

"Chloe are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm great why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just look like you've seen a ghost or something All though that wouldn't be that far fetched in this town. I got to get to homeroom see you later ok." He said placing a paper on Chloe's desk and leaving.

_**I will update soon.**_


End file.
